Marching to My Own Beat
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: Jay's sister Venus is just your average girl.She plans to go to collage she voulunters at an animal shelter and shes a secret ninja.Not even her brothers know but when her old mentor starts coming after her she needs the help of the ninja to stand her ground.A secret relationship just adds to her stress.But nothing she cant handle.Of course there will be fluff.No relation to NC.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Okay so you know the Next Chapter was not my first idea for a ninjago fanfic. But did you know it wasn't my second either. My second one was this one. I don't know which is more terrifying. The fact that I can actually write three ninjago fanfics or the fact that- wait. I almost told you a major plot detail that would have blown it. Never mind. On to my second idea. I don't own Ninjago or Jarachi.**

I cling to the nineteen year old red head boy in a blue ninja suit standing beside me. Its been five months since the defeat of the overlord and now the ninja had opened a school in ninjago city. My brother and I now stand outside it. "Jay when I said I wanted to be closer to you and spend more time with you, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." He gives me a goofy grin.

"Well I think its about time you got to know my other family. Come on in. Su casa es mi casa or however it goes." I roll my eyes.

"Its mi casa es su casa. Really Jay. You took spanish since first grade. Get your act together." He grabs my elbow and leads me in. The thing about the dojo is its not open yet. So some strange girl being dragged in by Jay didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey," says a guy with shaggy black hair in a black ninja gi. "Who's this? Jay I thought I told you to stop bringing in random people. Starting a dojo isn't that great."

"Its fine Cole. Shes with me."

"You say that about everyone." I shake my head.

"Then its a good thing I'm not a random person," I say interrupting the two boys. The boy named Cole turns to look at me.

"You actually know him?"

"Yeah. Why would I not know my own brother?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Jay, you have a sister?" He nods yes. "Well then. Hi I'm Cole. Leader of the team. That over there is Zane," he says gesturing to a blond boy on the other side of the room in a white gi. "But we call him Mr. Roboto." I give him a questioning look and he shakes his head. "Don't ask. And this here is kai," he says placing his hand on the shoulder of a brown haired boy who just walked up to stand next to him wearing a red ninja gi.

"Hi. I'm Venus. Its nice to meet you all. Jay has told me so much about you."

"So Venus," kai says. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Kai don't be rude," Cole says.

"Its okay. The story is I told jay here that I wanted to spend more time with him and be closer so he automatically jumped to the conclusion that I needed to move in. And here I am."

"So this is who you were talking about when you asked if someone could move in. Well Venus you are surely welcome. My name is Zane." A girl with black hair and an old man with a long white beard walk in followed by a boy with wild blond hair in a gold ninja gi.

"Jay who is this person?," asks the old man.

"This is my younger sister Venus. Venus this is snesei Wu. And this is nya Kai's sister and Lloyd the ultimate spinjitzu master."

"So Venus are you here to train to become a kunoichi."

"Uncle what's a kunoichi?," Lloyd asks.

"A kunoichi. In other words a female ninja. The most powerful weapon of the kunoichi is the mind. They were revered for their most... persuasive tactics in phyclogical warfare. Most common the kunoichi were used as spies for the ninja."

"As in they used their body as bait to get close to the target," kai says before sensei Wu whacks him on the head.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that kai," nya says. "More they used every resource they had to complete their goal."

I try to hold back giggles from kai getting whacked. "So will you be training Venus?"

I shake my head. "Sorry. I'm gonna have to decline. My plates full with studying for high school, marching band, volunteering at the animal shelter and trying to get into NU." Not to mention the shadows.

"NU?," jay asks.

"Ninjago University. I'm trying to become a veterinarian. The only reason I agreed to jays offer to move in was that it was closer to the animal shelter the high school and the university." I shake my head again. "I just cant."

"I'm sure we can help," Cole says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mr. Roboto can help you study, I can help you with marching band, and I'm sure nya wouldn't mind helping you apply for collage." She smiles.

"I'd love to help."

"And I am sure I will be able to help you study for your classes." I look around. I just got here and already I feel like part of a family.

"And kai would never admit it but he loves animals. I'm sure he could volunteer with you."

"Well I'm not going to."

"Okay let me put it this way. Kai's gonna volunteer with you because I'm the powerful earth ninja." Kai flinches and mumbles okay.

"Thanks. Y'all are all so nice. But did you notice that Zane's the only one who didn't use conjunctions?" They all nod.

"Zane would you like to show her so it doesn't come as a shock later." He nods and opens his chest up. That would be freaky with out all the gears but there they are. Zane's a robot.

"Zane's a robot. Its actually not that shocking. I mean it makes since why y'all call him Mr. Roboto. Domo arigato Mr. Roboto." Everyone burst out laughing except for Zane.

"I do not understand."

"Is your funny switch on?," jay asks and Zane shakes his head. "That's why you don't get it."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Cole's a dancer, nya's a samurai, Lloyd is actually thirteen."

"And jay and nya are dating." Jay glares at Cole for saying that. I giggle a little bit and kai Lloyd and Zane, after turning on his funny switch snicker beside me while Cole smirks. "Anything else we should know about you?," Cole asks turning to me.

"I have another brother that's not jay. Hes my twin. His name is-" I'm cut off as hands come from behind me and cover my eyes. I hear the crisp sound of a sword being drawn

"Who are you?," kai asks.

"Kyle. Let your sister go," jay says in an exasperated tone. I hear snickering behind me as I am released. I see kai is the only one who drew his sword. I turn to the boy with blond hair standing behind me and throw my arms around him.

"Kyle. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Jarachi city. Guys this is my brother kyle. What I was saying is his name is kyle and hes probably gonna show up in the next few seconds." I give him a pointed look. He ruffles my black hair playfully. I try not to smile but I end up giggling. "What are you doing here though? Didn't you have to deal with that wish granting trouble maker Jarachi?"

"They didn't need my help. I decided I wanted to see my sister. So here I am." I shake my head. I turn back around and see that kai is still in a defensive stance holding his sword at the ready.

"Relax fire boy. Hes cool unlike you," I say to kai in a teasing voice. He scowls and lets himself relax his stance.

"I'm Cole. Nice to meet ya kid." Cole sticks out his hand and kyle shakes it.

"I am Zane. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Lloyd. Green ninja that saved all ninjago."

"And this is who I have already deemed Mr. Hothead," I say. "Otherwise known as kai." He glares at me and I smirk. I turn back to Cole. "I also have a part time job. Every Saturday at 8:00."

"What job do you work at that time?"

"I do a show. I get up on a stage and sing and I get paid for it. Its like getting paid for singing in the shower." Jay gives a goofy laugh and everyone cracks a grin even kai. "So where's my room. I need to unpack." Jay leads me to my room. When he leaves me to unpack I unzip my suitcase and lift up a dark purple ninja gi. They must never know.

**Me- Yeah. That is actually my goal in life. To go to Texas A&M and become a veterinarian. The God of inspiration has blessed me with his presence and is whispering ideas in my ear. And he looks like kai. Wired right? Bye peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- The inspiration God is still here. He still looks like kai. Writing mania has begun. On with the story. I don't own Ninjago or We Are One.**

**Oh and thank you to LovegirlLOVE for being my first reviewer. I've been righting these fanfics for a while and my family has been nagging me to post them so today I decided to get into gear and post them. I actually have 35 fanfics in the works but most of them only have half a chapter written. You have no idea how excited I was when I checked and saw that I got reviews on the first day. So just for you I'm already posting the second chapter. If you like this you should check out my other fanfic The Next Chapter. I was jumpng all arund the house with excitement. I'm sure most people would have found it hilariously childish. So this ones for you LovegirlLOVE. Also thank you to roserain1998.**

I walk out from school its been a week since I joined the ninja at the dojo. My grades are no longer suffering I'm ahead with my music all my forms are filed for NU and kai has been volunteering with me. And I have extra time. I've watched lion king one and two so many times thar I hear we are one playing in my head. Everything is going good. My first show since I moved in is tomorrow night. I don't know what I'll sing. Maybe I'll sing call me mabye. I really have no clue.

I walk out to where kai waits in his car. Hes the only one who can drive so hes charged with picking me up from school. All the girls swoon but I roll my eyes and get in. He drives to the animal shelter and we both get out and sign in. While we're out walking the dogs I hear faint screams. I hand the leashes to kai and start to run.

"Can you cover for me. Thanks," I call over my shoulder and see the bewildered look on his face. I turn a corner and do spinjitzu changing into my ninja gi. I run out towards the screams to see shadows with red eyes surrounding some ramdom people. I've dealt with them before. I use my shadow to hit them. Soon all the shadows are gone right as the ninja appear. Oh no.

"Who the heck is that?"

"Hes stealing our thunder? Why does everyone always do that?," my brother whines.

I dash away and I hear footsteps behind me. I glance back and see kai is the one following me. Why does it always have to be him. I dash down an ally only to see its a dead end. I turn to see kai behind me.

"Who are you?" I shake my head not speaking. "WHO ARE YOU?" I flinch and trip over a stone falling down. I'm breathing heavily and my heart is pounding. He comes closer to unmask me when I notice his shadow. I close my eyes and focus. I hear him yelp and open my eyes to see his shadow attacking him. I scramble away while hes busy changing back to my regular close and going back to the dojo.

All the guys except for kai are back. We sit around till hes back and his arm is cut and bleeding.

"Kai," I exclaim running to him. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. My powers are still uncontrollable. "Are you alright?"

"I chased that no good purple ninja to an ally but then my shadow attacked me. He got away. What kind of ninja color is purple anyway?"

"Hey purples my favorite color." I pull him over to the couch and grab the bandages.

"Its a fine color but not really a good ninja color. Its not manly at all. Like pink but worse." I start bandaging his arm. I feel really guilty. "Well I guess we gotta do what we did before we found out nya was the samurai. Who ever discovers who the purple ninja is wins." I tense at the desision to turn it into a competition. "Ow. Don't wrap it so tight."

"Sorry." I loosen the wrappings. I've stopped the bleeding. It isn't to deep a cut.

"You've been awful quiet. What's on your mind? Why'd you run off while walking the dogs?"

"I...um.. sorry. I forgot I told my friend Kaya that I would meet her to finish a project. I'm really sorry about that." He gives me a scowl and jerks his now bandaged arm away. "Oh kai. Your welcome," I snap. "Don't strain yourself fire boy."

He realises why I'm mad and gets a guilty look on his face. "Thanks Venus. Its okay," he mumbles looking away.

"I'm gonna go to watch lion king two." I head to my room and make sure my purple ninja gi is well hidden. I lay on my bed and turn on my Tv. We are one starts playing and I start singing.

_As you go through life you'll see _

_there is so much that we _

_don't understand_

_And the only thing we know _

_is things don't always go _

_the way we plan_

_And you'll see every day _

_that well never turn away _

_when it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan_

_Even those who are gone _

_are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one you and I _

_we are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

"Your quite the singer." I jump at Kai's voice. I turn to see him in the doorway.

"God kai. Could you at least knock. I didn't hear you. How were you so quiet?" He chuckles.

"Ninja remember. That was some good singing. Didn't think you were that good."

"What's that supposed to mean fire boy. I'm probably better than you could ever be." I stick my tounge out and he just shakes his head laughing.

"Shows what you know."

"You saying that you can sing better than me."

"Yeah. Mabye some time I'll prove it."

"Get out of my room fire boy." I throw a pillow at kai and it hits him in the face before sliding down. I grab another one and throw it and before you know it I'm standing in the hall pelting kai with stuffed animals as he runs away. "Goof ball."

I go into my room finish lion king two and go to bed.

**Me- Yeah. There might be a lot of Lion King stuff in here. Its my favorite movie along with Lion King 2 and Side Kicks. Side Kicks is a karate movie from Grand Master Norris that he used to fund kickstart a nonprofit orginization that teaches karate in schools instead of P.E. I'm in kickstart. Also sorry if this seems rushed. I'm really bad with fight scenes. Thanks again to LovegirlLOVE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- WARNING. Fluff in this chapter. Not much but still. I don't own Ninjago or Can You Feel The Love Tonight. And you people need to review.**

I wake up to sun light seeping through the curtains. I get out of bed and get dressed. I go out and Kai's awake too. We go out to the car and get in going to the animal shelter.

"You wont run off and leave me to be tackled by dogs right."

I cringe. "I said I was sorry didn't I. You don't have to hold it against me." He laughs.

"I'm not. Just asking." My best friend Kaya comes. She unlike every other girl at school doesn't think kai is so great. We're washing dogs when I hear screams coming from the lobby. We both dash out leaving poor Kaya to handle the dogs. When we get out there some of the volunteers are surrounded by shadows with glowing red eyes.

Kai does spinjitzu changing into his ninja gi. I dash down the hallway turning a corner and do spinjitzu before running back out. I see kai try to punch a shadow. Dolt their shadows. I use my shadow to get in on the fight. I close my eyes and focus and when I open them my shadow is moving on its own as well as Kai's and they are fighting the evil shadows. Soon all the evil shadows are gone and our shadows return to normal.

Kai turns to me. "WHO ARE YOU?" He steps towards me. "How'd you do that? What did you do? Why are you stealing our thunder? What-"

"Calm down fire boy," I say interrupting him. He gives me the most bewildered look.

"Venus?"

"Took you long enough," I say taking off my mask. I shake out my black hair. I'm unsteady on my feet. I've never had to use my powers that much and I feel light headed. I start to sway. "Now can you take me home. I don't feel so hot." I stumble and kai catches me. Everything goes black.

I wake up and I'm in my bed at the dojo. I look to my left and see kai sitting there asleep. I nudge him and he hops up but when he sees its just me he sits back down.

"Are you okay? You fainted and I had to carry you to the car. Kaya's freaking out and everyone at the animal shelter is worried."

"I'm fine. I've just never used my powers that much. I still cant quite control them." I look away blushing red embarrassed by the fact that I cant control my powers. "You okay? I saw you take a pretty hard hit. You know you cant hit a shadow right?" Now its his turn to look embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're the purple ninja?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you guys. And sorry about the cut. I'm so used to keeping it a secret. Not even jay and kyle know about it. Do the others know?"

"No. None of them are home. Something about mega monster amusement park. If you don't want to tell them I can keep a secret. I did the same thing when I found out nya was the samurai."

"I would appreciate that. Thanks kai." We sit in silence for a few moments.

"What we're those?," he finally says.

"They're evil shadows. Servants of their lord, the Shadow Spector. Hes the one who taught me spinjitzu and how to harness my powers. Lately hes been sending shadow warriors out to find me."

"Why is he after you?" I shake my head but he presses. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's happening." I take a shaking breath before starting.

"He... was training me to use my powers. He was plotting to use me to take over ninjago. I... was just tired of evil this evil that. So I...I left. But he saw potential in my power. Potential for evil. He didn't want to let me go that easily. He just assumed that because I can control shadows means I'm evil. But I'm not." Tears gather in my eyes. "I'm not evil," I say letting them spill over.

"Shhh. Its okay," kai says wrapping his arms around me pulling into his lap. "No one ever said you we're evil. I know your not evil." He just holds me letting me cry into his shoulder. Eventually my crying is reduced to sniffles. I look up at him rubbing my eyes dry. He smiles down at me. "I know your not evil."

I smile back at him. I don't realise we are getting closer until our lips meet. I tense at first but then relax into the kiss. I put my arms around him pulling him down towards me. We eventually break to come up for air. I'm breathing heavily.

"I didn't know you felt like that about me," I say once I regain my breath.

"Trust me. Neither did I." I laugh and he joins in. "This is probably another thing we shouldn't tell the guys."

"I agree. Jay and kyle both would flip. Well its my turn to cook and I still don't know what song I'm gonna do tonight. I should probably go." I get up and make to leave but I stumble and almost fall but kai catches me.

"You need to rest. Using your powers must have drained you. I'll make dinner." He sets me down on the bed and goes out to cook dinner. I think about the song and then I think of the perfect one. I grab my phone and call Kaya.

"Hey... I'm fine... listen I need a favor tonight... you guessed it... think you and Justin could help... thanks your the best." I hang up.

At dinner we're sitting around joking and laughing.

"Hey Venus," jay says. "Wasn't it your night to cook?"

"I wasn't feeling really well at the animal shelter and I fainted. Kai brought me home and when I almost fell trying to get to the kitchen said he would cook tonight." Jay gives me a concerned look. "Don't worry I'm feeling much better and I'm still gonna do my show. By the way kyle. I'm gonna need your help with it. Can you do Pumba."

"You know it. Which song?"

"I'll tell you later." We finish dinner and kyle and I go to the theater. We meet Kaya and Justin there and go inside to get ready. By eight we're all ready to go on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight Venus will be preforming can you fell the love tonight."

Kaya and kyle walk out on stage. Then it starts.

Kaya- _I can see what's happening..._

Kyle- _What!_

Kaya- _And they don't have a clue..._

Kyle- _Who!_

Kaya- _They'll fall in love here's the bottom line..._

_Our trios down to two_

Kyle- _Oh..._

Kaya- _The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic, everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disasters in the air!_

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Justin walks out.

Justin- _So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past... Impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

Me- _He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what I cant decide_

_Why wont he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside..._

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_You needn't look to far_

_Stealing through, the nights uncertainties_

_Love is where they are..._

Kaya- _And if he falls in love tonight..._

_It can be assumed..._

Kyle- _His carefree days with us are history..._

Both- _In short our pal... is doomed_

We end the song and take a bow. After the crowd is cleared we head down where the guys are waiting. "Guys this is Justin, Kaya's brother. Occasionally I have a song like this and I call on these two to help me." We all joke around for awhile until late at night. Eventually Kaya and Justin go to their house and we head back to the dojo. When we get there I head to my room.

"Hey." I jump around to see kai in my door.

"Again kai. Knocking." I walk over to him and pull him in before closing the door. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Hey. What was that? Why didn't you ask me to mabye sing the part instead of having him sing a romantic duet with you?"

"One I still haven't heard you sing and two I didn't want the guys to suspect anything and they wouldn't if I went with Justin who I have done many duets with. Your jealous aren't you?"

"No. I have no reason to be jealous of the tall strong dark haired dark eyed cute boy."

"Why would you be jealous of him when you are him. Kai. Don't worry." I give him another kiss. I walk over and open the door. I give him one more kiss before shoving him out the door. "Go to sleep fire boy." I go and lay down on my bed thinking about all that's happened today.

**Me- Yeah. I don't know why I had her fall in love with kai. That's the other thing that scares me about this fanfic that I mentioned in chapter 1. Please review. You guys make me smile and jump on my friends in excitement when I see I have a new review. Oh and when enough people review on all my fanfics I plan on doing an award fic. But not just any award fic. This fic will include all my fandoms which means even ones that I haven't posted the fic for yet. So review if you want me to do it.**


End file.
